Babysitting 101
by Jville
Summary: Finished! The Donovans go on their honeymoon leaving the kids with a babysitter.
1. The Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of UC Undercover. I only borrow them. All other characters are mine and my friends' names are used with their permission. If the names I make up match anyone from real life, I'm sorry it was not intentional.  
Babysitting 101  
Sab walked out of her apartment early in the morning to find cardboard boxes scattered everywhere on the floor. She looks at them confused then sees Mrs. Montclair, the superintendent of the building, walk out of her apartment.  
  
"Mrs. Montclair, good morning," Sab said walking over to her smiling.  
  
"A good morning it is, Sabrina. Off to work?" She asked, returning the smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I came out and found all these boxes out here," Sab replied looking at them all.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Denger is moving out of the loft upstairs and is bringing his things down here for his son to come get." Mrs. Montclair replied. "He finally gave in to the Mrs. and bought a condo down in Florida."  
  
"Can't argue with Mrs. Denger," Sab said, looking back at her. "Who's taking the loft now?"  
  
"Well that's my problem, now. I wanted my daughter and my grandchildren to move in here. She just got out of that nasty divorce," Mrs. Montclair explained. "But she doesn't want the kids to be out on the balcony. So I'm going to have to rent it out, which I don't want to cause its so hard to find decent people to move in."  
  
Sab thought for a moment. "Well you want her to move in, so you can be closer to your grandkids," Sab started to say. "How about I take the loft upstairs and they move into my place. I mean you will be on the same floor and I won't bother you when I come home late at night."  
  
"Oh Sabrina, I couldn't trouble you with that," Mrs. Montclair replied.  
  
"Its actually no trouble at all. I need the extra space and I've always wanted a balcony," Sab insisted.  
  
"Well, if you really do want to do that, I'll get the papers ready for you tonight," Mrs. Montclair said with a smile.  
  
"Great, I'll see you tonight then," Sab said, waving good-bye. As she caught the elevator, Mr. Denger walked out carrying a box.  
  
"Oh Mr. Denger, let me help you with that," Sab said, taking the box from him.  
  
"Thank you, Sabrina. My back ain't what it used to be." Mr. Denger smiled as she placed the box with the others. "I'm guessing, Mrs. Montclair has told you we're moving."  
  
"Yes she has, to a condo in nice sunny Florida," Sab answered.  
  
"Yes, yes," Mr. Denger said, in a bit of a sad tone.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that moving out of one place and moving away from friends is a bit hard," he said.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what, when if I'm ever down in Florida, I'll come visit you," Sab suggested.  
  
"I would like that. Mrs. Denger would too. But you don't have to come all the way down there just to see us."  
  
"Well, I'll be taking a few trips down there sometime in the future. My boyfriend's parents are down there," Sab informed.  
  
"Oh yes, uh...Cody is his name, right?" Mr. Denger asked.  
  
"Yes that's him."  
  
"Such a nice boy. Always stops and chats when he comes in every morning," he explained. "The Mrs. and I'd always go for our walk and we'd always catch him down in the lobby."  
  
"Oh, he never told me that."  
  
"Well now you know. And where is the lad, lately? We haven't seen him," he asked.  
  
"We are taking things slow again. We kinda got into a big argument," Sab explained.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well you'll be back together in no time. I see how he looks at you." Mr. Denger winked.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Denger. Well, I gotta be going," Sab said as the elevator opened.  
  
"I'll see you later. Bye now." Mr. Denger waved goodbye.  
  
*************  
  
Frank walked into the bedroom, as Elaina was getting ready for work. He kissed her good morning. "Good morning, Mrs. Donovan."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Donovan. Where have you been, so early?"  
  
"I went riding with Derek, he's still trying to get me to leave him in charge while we're gone," Frank answered as he picked out a suit to wear.  
  
"You did tell him, there was no way in hell, that was happening?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Yes. Then I got his sermon on how we don't trust him enough to let him take care of Sarah."  
  
"Why would he think we don't trust him? I think his past history speaks for its self. Breaking curfew, computer hacking, sending threats to his mother, " Elaina explained.  
  
"Just who do you want watching them?" Frank asked. "Megan can't, her schedule is full. Monica likes taking care of them."  
  
"I had a volunteer who said she'd like to do it," Elaina replied.  
  
"Let me guess. Sab?" Frank said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey first try, you're good." Elaina smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Is she sure she can handle Derek and Sarah?"  
  
"I get the feeling, if she's here, Cody will be too," Elaina replied.  
  
"That's another thing I'm worried about," Frank added. "What about work? Where will Sarah be then?"  
  
"I assume she'll take a few days off or take Sarah with her. She has been staying away from flying bullets lately, by staying at HQ."  
  
"Ok. We can talk to her and then I'll decide if she can do it," Frank said, getting ready to take a shower.  
  
"You'll decide, excuse me? But I'll be making that decision too." Elaina looked cross at him.  
  
"I stand corrected, we'll decide." Frank smiled.  
  
************  
  
"Morning all," Sab said as she entered HQ. Dee, Heather, Jake and Alex were sitting together with coffees in hand.  
  
"Someone's in a cheerful mood today," Dee said, noticing the smile on Sab's face.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I be in a good mood? Some people, in the loft upstairs in my apartment building, are moving out, and I get the loft," Sab said, sitting down beside them.  
  
"No way!" Heather shouted. "The one with balcony and access to the backyard roof upstairs?"  
  
"The one and only," Sab replied.  
  
"That's so cool. When are you moving?" Heather asked.  
  
"Sometime in the next few days," Sab answered as Donovan stuck his head out of his office.  
  
"Sab, my office, please," he called down to her.  
  
"What did I do now?" Sab asked them.  
  
"Nothing we know about," Jake replied.  
  
Sab got off her chair and headed for Donovan's office. She sheepishly walked into Donovan's office not knowing what she had done wrong. When she arrived, she was really worried, because Elaina was there too.  
  
"Ok...whatever I've done, no one saw me do it. You can't prove anything," Sab said, quickly.  
  
"I'll figure out what you're hiding later. Right now, we just need to talk about something you volunteered for," Elaina said, gesturing her to sit down.  
  
"I volunteered for?" Sab asked as she sat down in the chair across from Frank's desk.  
  
"Unless she volunteered you, she said, you wanted to baby-sit the rug rats while we were gone," Frank replied.  
  
"Baby-sit Sarah and Derek? Oh yeah! I'd love too!" Sab said, excitedly.  
  
"But can you handle a teenager and a 20 month old?" Elaina asked, looking at her.  
  
"I've handle gun wounds, obsessed boyfriends and Maria," Sab replied. "I think I can handle them."  
  
"That was a piece of cake compared to Sarah and Derek," Frank said, looking at her.  
  
"Frank, are you trying to scare her off?"  
  
"Don't worry, Elaina. I'm sure I can. Plus if I need help, I got the whole UC team here," Sab said with a giggle.  
  
"No, Cody, at the house. He can help, but not stay over," Frank ordered.  
  
"They're adults. They wouldn't do anything, we wouldn't do." Elaina winked at Sab.  
  
"Well, actually the way things are going between Cody and I, I really don't think we'll be doing much of that for a while," Sab said, looking at them. "We decided to take things slow again."  
  
"Hey once in a while, never hurt anyone," Elaina teased.  
  
"Elaina, not everyone is shall we say, needy, as you," Frank said, turning to Elaina.  
  
"I'm not needy, I just love you way too much," Elaina said as she kissed Frank on the cheek.  
  
"I think this is my cue to leave," Sab said, getting off her chair.  
  
"Wait a minute, the interview isn't over," Frank said, turning his attention back to Sab.  
  
"Ok." Sab sat right back down as quickly as she got up.  
  
"I don't leave my kids, with just anyone," Frank said.  
  
"Our children, Dear," Elaina corrected him. "I think she can handle it, but if you want to grill her more go ahead."  
  
"I will, thank you," Frank said, turning to Elaina then back to Sab. "What if Sarah gets sick? What do you do?"  
  
"Depending on what she's sick with, I can call a doctor, call Megan, stay up with her...um..." Sab answered.  
  
"Your answer, should've been, call the doctor and then call us," Frank said.  
  
"Sorry," Sab apologized.  
  
"Don't be sorry, when she's sick, he yells for me first," Elaina said, so that she wouldn't feel so down.  
  
"True. But I think it was a valid question. My next question, are you going to work or take time off?" Frank asked.  
  
"Well, I'm probably gonna take time off, cause I wouldn't want to bring Sarah around here and interrupt work and Derek will be at school," Sab replied.  
  
"Good answer," Frank said. "Now will your boss give you time off? You've been off more than most agents are in a life time."  
  
"Frank, shut up. Yes, she can have the time off, but if she's needed, she has permission to bring her here,' Elaina stepped in. "This place is safe enough, security wise, I'm sure they'll keep a close eye on her."  
  
"Two eyes, I promise," Sab added.  
  
"I'm satisfied with her," Elaina said, turning to Frank.  
  
"Ok, you got the job. We'll give you the temporary guardian papers, so if something does happen the doctors have permission to treat them on your say so," Frank told her.  
  
"Good luck your gonna need it." Elaina giggled  
  
"Ok, now you're scaring me," Sab said, getting out of her chair again.  
  
"I try my best to scare everyone, once in a while," Elaina joked.  
  
"So, I'll come over around 8 tonight, I guess?" Sab said as she reached the door.  
  
"That's fine with me. See you then," Elaina agreed.  
  
"Ok, see ya then," Sab left the office, leaving the two alone.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, as you all know I'll be away for a week, starting tomorrow," Frank explained to his team. "But that doesn't mean you all get a break as well. I've called in Andy, to take over and you'll report to him."  
  
"Andy must really like you two. He's working for you and he has the whole show while Elaina is gone," Jake said.  
  
"He's done it before, besides I hear he's keeping track of favors, so he can use them against Elaina when he wants something." Frank laughed.  
  
"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Monica asked, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact.  
  
"None of your business. We're discussing work, not our private life," Elaina told them, coming from upstairs. "I'm leaving now. Bye, ya all."  
  
The phone rang as Frank walked Elaina out. Cody answered it. "Hello...Yeah, hang on a sec.... Jake, its Allison."  
  
As Jake talked to Allison, the other team members saw that what he was being told was not good news. After Allison hung up he was very frustrated and slammed his phone down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank asked, coming back in.  
  
"Nothing, we can handle it," Jake replied. "You don't need to get involved."  
  
"I'm still your boss until Andy gets here, so what's going on?" Frank demanded.  
  
"Maria escaped this morning, from the psych ward," Jake told him.  
  
"How did she manage that?" Alex asked.  
  
"She charmed an orderly and stole his keys," Jake replied. "Mom told Chicago PD, they're looking for her, too."  
  
"All of you, are going to be looking, too," Frank told them.  
  
"Do you think she'll come after Sab or Elaina?" Cody asked, looking at Sab who was still a little shocked at the news.  
  
"Mom thinks she'll go after Elaina, for having her committed," Jake said to them.  
  
"Good thing you're taking her out of town," Monica said.  
  
"What if Maria has made it to her office, isn't that where she was going?" Alex asked.  
  
"Cody, call Andy. Tell him to get security to watch Elaina until I get there," Frank said as he started to leave.  
  
"Wait, do you want to tell her? She won't leave town until Maria is back in the hospital. If I were you, I'd just get her out of town as quick as you could," Sab told him.  
  
"Why don't I go over to her office? I wanted to talk to her about something privately anyway," Alex suggested. "Then maybe she won't suspect anything."  
  
"Are you sure you can keep it from her?" Frank asked.  
  
"I've a better shot at doing it than you. She reads you like a book," Alex replied, holding back a giggle.  
  
"She has a point," Sab agreed.  
  
"Go give it your best shot. In the mean time, we'll look for Maria and if we don't find her, I hope I can keep it from her until we get on the plane tonight," Frank said wondering how he could do it. 


	2. Get Out Of Town

"Frank, have you seen my big black suitcase?" Elaina called down from upstairs.  
  
"Check in the closet," Frank called back as he cleaned off Sarah's face that was full of spaghetti.  
  
"It's not there!" Elaina yelled back.  
  
"Ugh. Derek will you please go help your mother. Sabrina will be here in a few minutes," Frank said, turning to Derek as he placed Sarah's plate in the sink.  
  
"Why should I?" Derek talked back.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Frank was surprised at his tone.  
  
"Why should I? You guys don't trust me with doing any thing," Derek replied.  
  
"Derek, I'm not having this talk with you right now," Frank said as Sarah threw some spaghetti onto the floor. "Sarah!" The doorbell rang. "Then at least let Sab in," Frank ordered as he cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Fine," Derek got out of his chair in a huff. He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey, Derek!" Sab greeted him.  
  
"Hey." Derek replied as he walked away from the door.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Sab asked walking in. "Someone not getting any attention?" Sab grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his hair.  
  
"Hey! Not the hair!" Derek laughed as he tried to break free.  
  
"Oh, can't mess the hair," Sab said, letting him go. "So, why you so down?"  
  
"Parents won't let me stay home alone," Derek replied as he headed to the living room.  
  
"Is that all?" Sab said as she followed him.  
  
"They just don't trust me," Derek complained as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh come on, we'll have fun this week," Sab said, cheerfully.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Derek asked.  
  
"You're gonna help me move into my new apartment," Sab replied, sitting down in a chair across from the couch.  
  
"Move?!" Derek repeated, in a bit of shock. "Man, I don't want to be working."  
  
"Ok. You don't want to help me, Becky doesn't get to come over at all this week."  
  
"What?! You can't do that," Derek protested.  
  
"Try me. I was gonna let you have Becky over here, but I guess you don't want to see her," Sab come back with as Sarah came running in. "Sarah!"  
  
"Sabeana, look." Sarah tried to say her name as she showed Sab her new doll.  
  
"She's very pretty," Sab said and signed.  
  
"I see he let you in," Frank said, walking in. "Elaina will be down in a minute and you sir, dishes. Now," Frank pointed to Derek.  
  
"Oh, come on," Derek whined as Frank gave him a 'do it or else' look. "Fine. And it's a deal, Sab." Derek got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Alright then," Sab said as she picked up Sarah.  
  
"Deal?" Frank asked, looking at Sab.  
  
"He's helping me move into my new apartment.," Sab replied, playing with Sarah.  
  
"And what does he get out of the deal?"  
  
"Sorry, that is teen and babysitter information only," Sab replied. Frank gave her the same look he gave Derek. "I'm just letting him spend time with Becky."  
  
"Keep an eye on them," Frank said as he left the room. He walked up the stairs into his and Elaina's bedroom. Elaina was still folding and packing clothes.  
  
"You do know we're only going for a few days, not a few weeks?" Frank joked as he leaned against the wall to watch her pack.  
  
"I know, I just always change my mind about what I want to wear," Elaina said as she folded a sweater.  
  
"Well whatever you wear is fine with me," Frank said, walking over to her. He put his arms around her. "Preferable nothing is alright as well."  
  
"I bet you'd like that," Elaina said, turning around to kiss him, deeply.  
  
"Hmmm...more of this should take place on the honeymoon," Frank said.  
  
"I plan that and more." Elaina said seductively. "Did I hear the doorbell before you came in here?" Elaina kissed him again.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sab is here." He kissed her on the neck.  
  
"Then we should get downstairs." She walked away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Sarah is keeping her busy. I'd rather continue keeping you busy," Frank said as he went back to kissing her.  
  
"Come on, we can do what you want to do later," Elaina said, leaving the room to walk down the stairs.  
  
"I'll remind you of that." Frank followed her down.  
  
"Hey Sab, I see you met her new doll," Elaina said as she came into the room seeing them together, playing with the doll.  
  
"Yep, it was the first thing she did." They all could hear Derek throwing silverware in the sink.  
  
"Excuse me, time for an attitude adjustment," Frank said, starting toward the kitchen.  
  
"Frank. I'll do it. You give Sab the paperwork and tell her where we're going." Elaina walked into the kitchen as Derek threw more things in the sink. "Derek!"  
  
"What?!" He slammed a pan in the sink.  
  
"Stop with the tantrum! No wonder we don't treat you as an adult."  
  
"Damn it, Mom! I don't need a babysitter, I'm 17!" Derek argued. "I can handle Sarah and the ranch on my own."  
  
"Derek, I know you probably could, but you've been very irresponsible in the past. We're not ready to leave you two on your own at this time."  
  
Derek plopped down in a chair. "How are you going to know if I can do it or not, if you don't let me?"  
  
"You can prove yourself to us after we get back. We'll let you take care of Sarah and the ranch but not for a week at a time, a day or two first," Elaina replied. "Then if you're responsible enough, we'll allow you some freedom this summer being by yourself, longer."  
  
"This summer? I have to wait that long?" Derek whined.  
  
"Do I hear you wanting to wait until your 18th birthday?" Elaina threatened.  
  
"No ma'am," Derek said, quietly.  
  
"Stop with the throwing things and act like an adult." Elaina hugged him and went back in with Frank and Sab.  
  
"Well, did he calm down any?" Sab asked.  
  
"You don't hear him do you?" Elaina smiled.  
  
"A mother's touch," Frank said.  
  
"A mother's deal, which Father has to agree to. I'll explain it later," Elaina told him. "So, are we all set to leave in the morning?"  
  
"Actually I thought we'd leave tonight," Frank said. "Reese has the plane ready and we can leave when you're ready."  
  
"Morning is fine, you know I hate to fly at night," Elaina told him.  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you like to wake up in Montana to go riding out to watch the sunrise with me?"  
  
"Not really, I hear it's below freezing up there," Elaina replied. "I can see the sunrise from here just fine." Frank was becoming frustrated. "Well, I'm leaving tonight, if you're going with me, that's when you'll leave too."  
  
"Oh really! I think you have something else you need to tell me. Like why are you so eager to get me out of town?" Elaina asked sensing something was up.  
  
"There's nothing else. I just thought it be romantic to start off our honeymoon watching the sunrise at the ranch," Frank replied.  
  
"Do you know anything?" Elaina asked, turning to Sab.  
  
"Nope. Nothing," Sab replied, innocently, turning away.  
  
"Sab, you're hiding something," Elaina said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"No I'm not," Sab answered, quickly. Elaina stared at her. Sab looked to Frank who was trying to get her not to say a word. "Ok, ok, ok! Frank wanted to get you out of town, to the ranch, because I wanted to spend more time with the kids. Kinda like a trail, to see if I actually want kids."  
  
"Really?!" Elaina asked, turning to Frank.  
  
"Ah...yeah. She was really convincing, so how could I not let her do it," Frank played along. "I figured you'd want her to as well. Like you said, we can trust her."  
  
"I guess that's ok. But you shouldn't keep those things from me," Elaina said, a little skeptical.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't want everyone to know," Sab said, timidly.  
  
"Ok. I'll go finish packing," Elaina walked up the stairs to finish packing.  
  
"Nice save," Frank said, knowing they were alone.  
  
"Yeah, nice for you. She just better not tell Cody," Sab replied.  
  
"You don't want kids?" Frank asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I'm still deciding on that. Probably will be a long time before I do," Sab answered.  
  
******  
  
At the airport Reese met Frank and Elaina. "Hey, Sis! I see he convinced you to leave tonight."  
  
"I guess you could say that. I don't like it but he said he'd keep my mind off the flight."  
  
"That's more info than I needed," Reese laughed as Elaina smacked at him.  
  
"There's no reason for this plane to crash is there?" Elaina asked.  
  
"No, I checked and double checked everything," Reese assured her. "No hijackers are on board, either."  
  
"Let's get going, shall we?" Frank said, pushing her to the plane.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? If you think I believed that little skit you and Sab put on think again. I just wasn't in the mood to argue." Elaina turned and stopped him from passing her. "Spill your guts, Donovan."  
  
"I'll tell you on the plane, it's a surprise." Frank pushed past her to get on the plane.  
  
"Frank Donovan! I hate it when you keep secrets," Elaina said, going in after him.  
  
"Have a seat, Sis well be taking off in a couple of minutes," Reese said, shutting the door.  
  
"Frank, I want to know and I want to know before we take off," Elaina insisted.  
  
"No! Now sit down and fasten your seat belt. When I get ready I'll tell you," Frank sat her down in the seat next to him.  
  
Elaina got up to take a seat across from him. "This is one hell of a way to start a honeymoon. You think I'm sleeping with you on the plane, you're crazy."  
  
After a few minutes the plane took off. Elaina was so furious but didn't want to fight with him.  
  
"You two can get up walk or whatever, I'll be up here the whole flight," Reese announced, over the intercom.  
  
"Talk Frank. I want to know what you're hiding from me," Elaina demanded.  
  
"Ok but promise you won't get too upset with me. I only kept this from you, because I love you." Frank knew the look on her face all too well and at this moment wished he had back up.  
  
"I'll try not to take your head off your shoulders. How's that for a promise?"  
  
"Maria broke out this morning. Allison thinks she'll come after you?" Frank blurted out.  
  
"Figures she'd do something like that," Elaina said, calmly. "That's why Alex was at my office today. You sent her there to watch over me."  
  
"No, she volunteered. I didn't want you to know before we left, because I knew you'd want to stay and look for her."  
  
"Why would I want to look for someone that's out to kill me, possibly?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Who are you and where is Elaina?" Frank was surprised by her reaction.  
  
"Listen, it's our honeymoon, we're going home to the Double D, the most secure place in Montana. I'm not going to give my cousin the satisfaction of ruining my honeymoon." Elaina saw that he was shocked.  
  
"I'm very surprised that you are not trying to kill me about now."  
  
"I want a honeymoon then I'll kill you." Elaina sat on his lap and kissed him. "Besides we have to christen the bed I had put in this plane when I designed the inside of it." 


	3. Early Wake Up Call

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock buzzed. Sab turned to face it and slammed her hand down on it. 7:00 am it read. Sab turned back to her pillow and planted her face down on it. She was about to doze off into sleep again when she heard Sarah cry. She dashed out of the guest room bed and ran to her room.  
  
"I guess someone is wide awake," Sab signed and smiled as she walked toward the crib. Sarah started to calm down as she approached. "Shall we get your brother up for school?"  
  
Sab picked her up then they waked down the hallway to Derek's room. Sab knocked on the door. Then Sarah reached over and repeated what she had just done. "Silly little thing." Sab smiled at her. "Derek?" No answer. "Still asleep, huh?" Sab made a face at Sarah who laughed at it. "Let's wake him up." Sab opened the door to his room to find him still asleep in bed.  
  
"Bubby!" Sarah shouted at her brother. She turned to Sab not knowing why he was still asleep.  
  
"Go wake him up." Sab put her on his bed. Sarah crawled on top of Derek; she hit him with her hands.  
  
"Wake," Sarah said. Derek didn't move so she started jumping on the bed.  
  
"You keep jumping, the tickle monster is gonna get you." Derek jumped awake and grabbed her. He started to tickle her. Sarah cried out laughing then got Sab to take her.  
  
"Ok, time to get up," Sab said, holding Sarah.  
  
"Oh, 10 more minutes." Derek plopped back down on his pillow.  
  
"Hey, if I don't get 10 more minutes, you don't. Up." Sab headed for the door.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. So when is Cody getting here?" Derek asked. The question took Sab by surprise.  
  
"Um, I don't think he'll be coming," Sab replied.  
  
"Why not?" Derek asked in confusion. "You two are still dating, right?"  
  
"Something like that. Just come down for breakfast and get ready for school," Sab answered, leaving the room.  
  
********  
  
Maria found herself at a truck stop in Davenport, Iowa. The car she had taken was out of gas and she only had enough money for something to eat. She went into the diner and ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. She sat listening to the different conversations going on around her. She heard someone talking about Billings and she looked to see whom it is. She saw that it was an elderly driver having a discussion with a younger driver.  
  
"Excuse me, sir but were you speaking of Billings, Montana?" Maria asked as she approached him.  
  
"Yes, little lady, I was. I have to get there by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'm from Billings, I was born and raised there," Maria told him.  
  
"Are you headed that way?" the driver asked.  
  
"Yeah, I really need to get back there but someone stole most of my money. I just spend most of what I had for food," Maria fibbed a little, not wanting him to know the truth.  
  
"Well, I normally don't pick up riders but you do seem sincere. I have a witness that you're going with me, so if anything happens someone knows," the trucker reasoned.  
  
"I won't hurt anyone. I just want to go home," Maria said, sadly.  
  
"Lets finish our coffees and then we can head out," he told her.  
  
"Thank you sir, thank you so much." Maria went back to her meal and then made a quick phone call before they left.  
  
"I guess I should tell you my name. It's Pete," the trucker introduced himself as they walked out of the diner to his truck.  
  
"Hi Pete. I'm Marie."  
  
"Glad to know ya, Marie. So how long has it been since you left Montana?" Pete asked as he helped her in the truck.  
  
"About 5 or 6 years I guess. I got a job in Virginia and then I was transferred to Illinois. I'm not working right now so I'm going home."  
  
"Well, I'll get you there safe and sound, don't you worry about it." Pete started to big rig.  
  
"I really appreciate this ride. I'll pay you something. I just need to get home, I have access to money there."  
  
"Don't worry about paying me for the ride. I like having someone to talk to," Pete told her as he got on the highway.  
  
"I hope you don't think I'll pay you with a favor. If you do you can let me out now." Maria became defensive.  
  
"No! I don't think that way. I'm a married man. I've never cheated on my wife in 25 years, ain't gonna start now," he assured her. "This is the love of my life." He gave Maria a picture.  
  
"She a lovely lady," Maria stated, giving him the picture back.  
  
"That she is. I'm going to retire soon and we're going to travel places together. We'll take our time, go and do what we please. Answer to no one but each other."  
  
"Good for you! I hope you enjoy it. I've travel all over the world in my job but I never got a chance to enjoy the places I went to. Maybe I might start traveling too."  
  
"Well be sure to run up to me and say hello, if you see me and the Mrs. out and about." Pete smiled at her.  
  
"I will and I hope you would do the same. Is it ok if I take a nap? I'm feeling awfully tired." Maria yawned.  
  
"No go ahead. We have plenty of miles to go. We can talk later. I'll wake you at the next truck stop." It wasn't long before Maria was asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Frank and Elaina arrived home about 2am. Frank kept his promise to keep her busy during the flight. When they got to the Double D, Frank set the alarm so they could go to their special spot to watch the sunrise.  
  
When the alarm went off, Elaina threw her pillow at it knocking it off the nightstand. She heard it break. "Frank, we need a new alarm clock." She took his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Get up Lady, you'll miss the sunrise."  
  
"There's always one tomorrow." Elaina hugged the pillow as he tried to take it back.  
  
"Get out of bed and that's an order." Frank jerked the covers off of her.  
  
"Since when do you give me orders?" Elaina glared at him and then smiled. "Ok, I'll get up. You get the horses, I'll get the thermos of coffee."  
  
"Deal. Make sure you dress warm, it's pretty cold out there," Frank advised here.  
  
"Gee, the windows are frosted over. I'd never have guessed it was cold," Elaina joked. Frank threw a pillow at her as she went out.  
  
Elaina made the coffee and then went back to get dressed. Frank was already outside. The phone rang and Elaina thought it would be Derek since he knew their plans. "Double D." Elaina answered and the call disconnected. "Wrong number, I guess."  
  
Frank and the horses were waiting when she came out with her big winter coat on and a knit hat pulled down over her ears. "We have got to be crazy doing this, as cold as it is."  
  
"Quit complaining, when we get back I'll warm you up." Frank helped her onto Honey, a dark palomino.  
  
"I'm sure you will and I will gladly let you. When we get back to Chicago, I'm telling Velvet where we went and what we did," Elaina said of his other horse.  
  
Frank got up on Cloud, a white appaloosa. "You know she'll throw me if you do." Frank laughed.  
  
"Why do you think I'm going to tell her? My revenge for you not telling me about Maria sooner." Elaina took off with Honey kicking up snow.  
  
"Death by horse, so at least I know how it's going to happen!" Frank yelled as he took off to catch her.  
  
"Whoa girl," Elaina said, stopping her horse. "This better be good, if not you owe me big time, Mr. Donovan."  
  
"It will be beautiful. It has never failed us yet," Frank assured her. He moved his horse over closer to hers and put his arms around her.  
  
"You know, I could get Cloud to move and make you fall off right about now," Elaina said, mischievously.  
  
"You do, you'll go down too." He told her, holding on to her tighter.  
  
"Good point, I won't do that then." She kissed him and the horses nickered. "No heckling from the horses, either." Elaina giggled.  
  
They watched the sunrise and then raced back to the house. Hank met them at the stables, as they were coming in. "Have a nice time kids?"  
  
"Don't we always?" Frank told him. "Anything happening today, we would be interested in?"  
  
"Going to shoe some of the new horses want to watch?" Hank asked.  
  
"I think we'll pass, we have something to keep us busy for a while," Elaina said, hugging Frank.  
  
"I wonder what you mean by that?" Frank teased her.  
  
"Hank, do we get very many wrong numbers here?" Elaina asked, still thinking of the phone call.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" Frank asked, being confused.  
  
"Well, when I was getting dressed, we got a call and when I answered and the caller hung up."  
  
"It happens sometimes," Hank told her.  
  
"Didn't you check the caller ID?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yes, but it said out of area and I can never get a call back on those," Elaina replied. She noticed the look on Frank's face. "You think it was Maria trying to find me, don't you?"  
  
"Could have, but she can't get past our security. She doesn't know that much about it," Frank informed her.  
  
"Come on, you promised to warm me up." Elaina took his hand and they walked back to the house. 


	4. Plans Set In Motion

"Sarah, the bib stays on you. Not the floor," Sab said as Derek walked into the kitchen. "Glad you came down. Made eggs and toast, if you want."  
  
"Thanks. Need some help?" Derek asked, picking Sarah's bib off the floor.  
  
"Yes, please. She doesn't like keeping it on," Sab replied as Derek put it back on her.  
  
"Keep it on, Sarah," Derek said as he sat down at the table. Sab handed him a plate of food and gave Sarah a bowl of scrambled eggs.  
  
"So, I figured once you're done at school today, you come over to my place and help me move some stuff," Sab suggested as she took a bite of her toast.  
  
"Ok. Can Becky come over?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah, you two can do homework together if you want. Pizza, good for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Great. Mind if I ask you something?" Derek asked.  
  
"Shoot," Sab replied.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Cody?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, are you two broken up or what?" Derek asked.  
  
"We're taking things slow again because of what happened," Sab replied. "I just need to work some things out right now."  
  
"I see. I hope it works out for you."  
  
"Thanks." Sab turned to the clock. "I think you ought to be heading to school."  
  
" I think you're right." Derek got out of his chair. "Bye Sarah." He kissed his sister on the head then headed out the door.  
  
Sab turned to look at the mess Sarah had made. "Boy, you can be so messy," Sab said to her. "Let's clean you up, then we can go look at my new place."  
  
**** Frank grabbed Elaina around the waist and kissed her deeply. "Umm.... you are eager, but we have all the time in the world," Elaina told him.  
  
"I don't want to slow down. I want to get you in that bed and start warming you up, don't want you to catch cold," Frank told her.  
  
"Ok you strip and so will I, the last one in bed has to give the other a full massage."  
  
"A honest contest, you won't try to cheat?"  
  
"Honest. We start at the same time, besides I have more clothes on than you do. So you should win." They quickly undressed and Frank did win. "See I told you so." Elaina said, getting in beside him.  
  
"You took your dear sweet time. I think you wanted to lose."  
  
"Wait until this summer. I'll give you a rematch."  
  
"I'll keep you to that." Frank said. "I'm ready for my massage, Lady."  
  
"I bet you are." Elaina gave him soft tender kisses on his lips, then his face and then his neck. She looked into his eyes and saw he was enjoying her actions. She continued her kisses and massaged his neck, shoulders, and chest.  
  
He started groaning softly enjoying her touches and kisses she gave him. She moved her hands down to his stomach and he took hold of her hands. "No tickling," he warned.  
  
"I won't I promise." Elaina kissed his hands. He released her hands and she massaged his stomach making sure she didn't tickle him. She moved to the side of him so she could kiss is stomach. She started using her tongue with her kisses. This caused him to tremble with every kiss as she moved up from his stomach to his lips.  
  
"You're driving me crazy, Lady." His was breathing heavily. She knew she was getting to him as he got to her many times in the past. His hands started searching her body caressing her back and hips as she moved over him. He moved inside her and she kissed him hard on the lips, their tongues searching the others. They moved together as their passion for each other built to the breaking point. They both vocalized the ecstasy they felt at their climax.  
  
They lay in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep. The phone rang waking them. Elaina answered it but there was no answer on the other end. She hung the phone up.  
  
"Who was that?" Frank asked.  
  
"No one answered, same as before," Elaina said wondering to herself if it was Maria.  
  
****  
  
Andy had arrived for the morning briefing. He was waiting at the table for every one to gather around. "I can only be here a few hours at a time seeing how I'm doing double duty. When you get any news on Maria you're to call me immediately. So tell me, what do we have so far?" Andy asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, I have faxed her picture to every bus station, train station, airport, car rental and hospital, though I doubt she'll go near one," Cody replied.  
  
"I have gone to every place Frank and I could think of and no one has seen her," Jake added.  
  
"I'm going back to the psych ward to talk to the orderly again. See if he remembers her telling him about her plans," Alex replied as she took a drink of her coffee.  
  
"She has to be somewhere, she couldn't have dropped of the face of the earth," Andy said, somewhat frustrated.  
  
"She could've hitched a ride with just about anyone," Cody said. "She told me that she use to do it when she was a teenager."  
  
"Maybe we should put her face in the media as a missing person, but not tell anyone where she escaped from," Monica suggested.  
  
"She's a dangerous person to herself and others," Andy replied. "If she hurts someone and we didn't tell the public we could be unemployed or in jail."  
  
"I don't think she's a danger to the public in general. I think there are only a certain few that she harbors resentment toward enough to hurt them," Monica stated.  
  
"We all know who they are, so I agree with Monica, we should get the help from the public in finding her," Alex approved.  
  
"Ok. Cody and Monica, work something out for a press release and I'll check it over before we send it out. Alex, go on over to the hospital and see what you find out. Jake, go by the Songbird and see if anyone there may know where she could be. Elaina said that she was a friend with the bandleader, Steve. See if she told him anything," Andy ordered.  
  
"Got it," Cody said as his cell phone rang. The rest of the team departed to do their jobs. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Cody, its Derek."  
  
"Hey, why you calling? Did something happen to Sab or Sarah?" Cody asked, a bit worried.  
  
"No, she and Sarah are fine. I was calling to see if you can help us tonight move things into Sab's new loft," Derek replied.  
  
"Sab's new loft?" Cody asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, she's moving into the loft on the upper floor. And I thought you'd like to come and help her," Derek suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could." Cody replied.  
  
"Good. I'll see you tonight," Derek said as he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Monica asked as she came back into the room.  
  
"Derek, he wants me to go over and help Sab move in," Cody replied. "Did she ever tell you that she was moving?"  
  
"Yeah I think everybody knew. Why?" Monica asked as she looked over a file.  
  
"No reason," Cody replied as he walked over to the Operations Board. "Just that she didn't tell me." 


	5. Captive Audience

"No Sarah." Sab said taking Sarah by the hand to sit her down. "Sit here and play with your dolls while I unfold this," Sab said holding the playpen.  
  
"Dess," Sarah said, showing Sab a light pink Barbie dress.  
  
"Yes, it's pink," Sab said and signed. "Why don't you put it on your doll?"  
  
"K." Sarah put it on her doll as Sab unfolded her playpen in the new apartment. It was almost time for Sarah's afternoon nap. As she did it, she watched Sarah play innocently with her doll. Making up some story to go along with it. Sab giggled at her. Sarah yawned.  
  
"I think someone is ready for a nap," Sab said, picking her up. Sarah started to doze off to sleep in her arms as she laid her down in the playpen, putting a blanket over her. She watched her as she slept soundly. All of a sudden her apartment buzzer went off. Sab walked over to it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, it's Derek," he replied over the speaker.  
  
"Come on up." Sab pressed a button to let him in. A few minutes later Derek walked in the door.  
  
"How long has she been sleeping?" Derek asked quietly, looking at his sister asleep.  
  
"Just a few minutes. We've been playing Barbie's all day," Sab replied.  
  
"All day?" Derek asked surprised. "Doesn't that get boring?"  
  
"Well we also bundled up for a short stroll in the park, but yeah. Pretty much," Sab replied.  
  
"Well at least you two had fun," Derek said, looking around the loft. "Wow, this place is huge!"  
  
"I know. Wanna see the best part?" Sab asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come." Sab led him over to the balcony. "Check the view."  
  
"That's so cool. You can see most of the city from here," Derek said, admiring the view.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to grab a few more boxes out of my old place. If you wanna relax for a bit from school, go ahead," Sab said, walking back into the loft. "I actually need to plug a phone in here."  
  
"Ok. I got my cell on," Derek said, following her inside.  
  
"Well I'll be down one level, shouldn't be that long," Sab said, heading for the door. "Just keep an eye on her."  
  
"Will do," Derek said as she left.  
  
Sab went out to wait for the elevator. As it opened she walked in and is surprised to see Cody standing there.  
  
"Cody? What are you doing here?" Sab asked.  
  
"Derek called me this morning, saying you could use some help moving. Which I thought odd cause you never told me you were moving," Cody replied.  
  
"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind these last few days," Sab said, getting into the elevator.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here and ready to help," Cody said, stepping closer to hug her. Sab stepped away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Sab replied, not looking at him.  
  
"You still upset about Maria running lose?" Cody asked as the elevator opened and they get off.  
  
"It's not that," Sab replied, walking toward her old apartment.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know," Sab replied opening the door.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Cody said stopping in the doorway.  
  
"No, I'm happy you came. It's just, I don't know. I just have this uneasy feeling every time we get close," Sab explained as she picked up a box. Cody walked in and picked one up as well.  
  
"You're still unsure of how you feel?" Cody asked as they head back to the elevator.  
  
"Something, like that," Sab replied as they waited for the elevator. "It's more about how I want to trust you, but can't seem to get past how you betrayed me. You've never explained to me your true feelings that you had for Maria."  
  
"How is that going to build your trust in me, knowing that?" Cody asked getting upset.  
  
"It would help because if you had no feelings for her then I know that she was lying to me. I might be able to trust you again," Sab explained as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Can you really handle what I have to tell you?" Cody asked setting down the box. "What if it makes matters worse?"  
  
"Well it might, but it might not," Sab replied. "If you want, we can call Allison and she can help us through it."  
  
"I don't want other people's help. I want to be able to work things out just with you," Cody replied as the elevator door opened.  
  
"Well how can we work things out if it all ends up in a fight between us?" Sab asked, getting into the elevator. Cody followed, picking up the box.  
  
"I don't know," Cody replied as the doors close and Sab pressed the button to go up a floor. The two stay silent.  
  
"Come on," Sab said as she pressed the button again.  
  
"Is there anything in the doorway?" Cody asked.  
  
"If there was, would the doors be closed?" Sab snapped.  
  
"I just asked a question, no need to snap at me."  
  
"Sorry. Damn it!" Sab said, starting to panic.  
  
"Just calm down, it should go soon," Cody said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I left Sarah and Derek up there alone," Sab replied. "Shit! You got your phone on you?"  
  
Cody took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Do you know Derek's cell phone number?" Sab asked turning it on.  
  
"555-6799." Cody replied. "They'll be ok for a while."  
  
"It's not them I'm worried about," Sab replied as she dialed. "Frank and Elaina will kill me if they find out I'm not watching them."  
  
"I have to agree with you on that one," Cody said thinking about what those two could do.  
  
"Derek?" Sab said as he answered.  
  
"Hey Sab."  
  
"Derek, Cody and I are stuck in the elevator. Can you call Mrs. Montclair and get her to look into it? And how is Sarah?" Sab asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sarah is still sleeping. And no, I won't call Mrs. Montclair," Derek replied.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Sab asked in shock.  
  
"You two need to work out your problems, now is the time," Derek replied.  
  
"Derek, I need to be up there. I don't know how long it will be before the elevator is fixed," Sab said trying to calm down.  
  
"Don't worry, once I know you two are back together, I'll return the power to the elevator."  
  
"Return the power? What the hell did you do?!" Sab yelled.  
  
"Look in the right hand corner," Derek replied. Sab looked up to see a small camera.  
  
"You planned all this?!" Sab asked. Cody looked up to where Sab was looking and figured out what had happened. "Get this elevator working or you'll be in more trouble then you can ever get into, with either of your parents."  
  
"Well it's gonna be hard for you to call them, or anyone for that matter," Derek said. "I'll order the pizza and take care of Sarah. You two get along. Bye."  
  
All of a sudden the phone went dead. Sab looked at it then to Cody. "I guess I found out why he wanted to know how to disable a cell phone and an elevator," Cody said looking at her.  
  
"You told him how to do this?" Sab asked giving his cell phone back.  
  
"Yeah. He told me it was research he was doing," Cody replied. Then laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Sab asked.  
  
"How we got duped into it by a 17 year old," Cody replied.  
  
Sab smirked. "You were the one duped. I was only moving my things."  
  
"Well, it's still funny," Cody said, sliding down to sit on the floor of the elevator. Sab joined him and they sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So are we going to do what he said and talk?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm still waiting for an answer from you," Sab insisted, staring at the other side of the elevator.  
  
"You really wanna know how I felt?"  
  
"Yes I do," Sab replied, turning to him.  
  
"Fine. I loved her with all my heart. Happy?" Cody wondered, turning his head to face the floor.  
  
"So you two really did care a lot for each other."  
  
"No. I said I loved her with all my heart. She didn't feel the same way," Cody corrected her. "I knew she didn't feel the same way, but I thought it would change in time. When I knew that she wouldn't change her feelings, I broke it off so that her breaking it off wouldn't hurt me. And I haven't cared for anybody else as much, till I met you." He turned to face her. Sab just sat there in silence. "But I guess how things are going now, it's just going to end the same way."  
  
"No, Cody. You know I love you with all my heart. It's just that I haven't been with someone I've cared about so much. I don't want to lose you," Sab replied. "And when I found out you and Maria used to be together, it worried me knowing that you might've still cared for her, as much as I do you."  
  
"The only feelings I have for her now, is that I want her to get better and not to hurt herself or anyone around her," Cody said, putting an arm around her. "You're all that I want to feel right now."  
  
"Thanks," Sab said, giving him a kiss. "For telling me the truth."  
  
"Now how about you?"  
  
"About me, what?" Sab asked in confusion.  
  
"How did you feel about Dom?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about him," Sab said turning away.  
  
"No, I told you how I felt about Maria, now it's your turn." Cody said, put his hand under her chin to move face to look at him. "Like you, its been bugging me about how you felt for him."  
  
"I didn't know it bugged you," Sab replied.  
  
"Well, it did. Ever since I saw you two together after he held me hostage to get you back."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sab asked.  
  
"I knew you didn't want to talk about it. But I think now is a good time, since we're getting things out in the open," Cody replied. "So?"  
  
"I'm not really sure how I actually felt about him. I mean, I thought I loved him, but I don't think it was real love. It was so different from how I feel about you," Sab said, turning to him. "I think it was basically like puppy love or something. I liked how I felt about him, but I love how I feel about you. I actually never told anyone before you that I loved them."  
  
"You never told Dom?"  
  
"I never felt the need to tell him. I didn't want to say it, if I didn't feel it," Sab replied as she looked at him.  
  
"So when you told me that you loved me, you really felt it?"  
  
"Yeah I did." Sab answered.  
  
"I love you so much," Cody said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sab kissed him back as he leaned further over to her. Sab pushed him back.  
  
"Don't want to give our little friend any ideas," Sab said, pointing to the camera Derek had planted. Just then the elevator started to move. "Time to go." 


	6. Surprise

Elaina and Frank went out to the stables to see Hank. He was in the tack room working on a saddle. "Need any help today?" Elaina asked.  
  
"You two bored already?" Hank laughed.  
  
"Actually, I'm getting tired of his constantly wanting to make out." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Hey! You did I complain about you grabbing at me yesterday? I don't think so," Frank stated.  
  
"If you two kids don't mind, I really am busy here and could care less about your sex life," Hank scolded them and then laughed at the look on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry Hank. I guess we were being rude in front of you," Elaina apologized.  
  
"Why don't we leave him alone and go riding?" Frank suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, too cold. We could go shopping Hank said there was a new antique shop in town?"  
  
"Window shopping or actual shopping?" Frank asked.  
  
"You mean there's a difference?" Elaina laughed.  
  
"I'm not packing anything back to Chicago. So if you buy anything it stays here."  
  
"Boy you sure can spoil a good day of shopping before I even start," Elaina's said acting ticked.  
  
"You'll survive not buying anything for the other ranch."  
  
"So are we going or not?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Ok, we can go. Hank, do you need anything from town?" Frank asked.  
  
"Can't think of anything. You two go have fun," Hank told them.  
  
*********  
  
Sab and Cody walked into her loft. Sab saw that Sarah was still asleep. Derek sat on a stool by the counter with his homework laid out.  
  
"What took you so long?" Derek smirked as he saw them come in.  
  
"That wasn't funny what you did," started to say. "But thanks."  
  
"No problem. Can Becky come over to do homework like you said?"  
  
"I don't know. Should we let him call her?" Sab asked, turning to Cody.  
  
"Well let's see, locking us in an elevator, worrying you half to death and us almost killing each other," Cody thought for a moment. "Yeah, let him."  
  
"Just don't do it ever again." Sab said as she heard Sarah waking up.  
  
"Wakie, wakie Sunshine," Cody said as she saw him. Sarah laughed as the intercom buzzer sounded.  
  
"Pizza guy!" Derek ran to the intercom. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its Becky," a girl's voice replied.  
  
"Come on up." Derek turned to face Sab.  
  
"Pizza guy?" Sab asked a bit angry.  
  
"Well, I didn't know how long you two were gonna be, so I kinda just invited her over," Derek explained.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Sab said shaking her head. "How long till the pizza gets here?"  
  
"Any minute."  
  
A knock at the door got Derek running to it. He opened it for Becky, his girlfriend. "Hey!"  
  
"Hi." Becky walked in and he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Awe..." Derek turned to see Sab and Cody staring at them.  
  
"Quit it," he said, blushing.  
  
"Come on Cody, we'll go get the pizza," Sab said picking up Sarah. "Is somebody hungry?" Sarah nodded, smiling.  
  
"We'll be a few minutes," Cody said as the two walked to the elevator. "Those two gonna be ok, alone? Together?"  
  
"There'll be fine," Sab answered as they step into the elevator. "What can they possible do in 5 minutes?"  
  
"I don't know what do we do in 5 minutes?" Cody joked.  
  
"Their 17," Sab said as the elevator stopped. "They know better, especially when we can get them in trouble."  
  
"I guess you're right," Cody said as he sees the pizza man. "I got it." He paid for the pizza then they headed back to the elevator.  
  
"So how's this parenting thing going on for ya?" Cody asked as they head back up.  
  
"Going ok," Sab said, making a silly face at Sarah. "Still thinking of starting our own family?"  
  
"You know I'd love that," Cody said as he gave her a quick kiss, the elevator door opened. "So you think they'd expect us back this soon?"  
  
"I don't know," Sab said as she put Sarah down to open the door. "Derek, Becky, pizza is..."Sab stopped in mid-sentence shocked at seeing Derek and Becky on the couch making out. The two scramble to sit up.  
  
"I thought you'd be a few minutes," Derek said, sitting up buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Pizza guy was just outside," Cody replied. "I'll just go put this in the kitchen. Come on Sarah." Cody took Sarah with him to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you gonna say something?" Derek asked looking at Sab who was still standing there in shock.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna say a few things," Sab started. "First of all, you two are way too young to be doing that, especially on my couch." Derek turned away embarrassed.  
  
"Second of all, Becky, I think you should go home. He's now in more trouble then he ever thought possible," Sab said as Becky quickly grabbed her jacket to leave. "Oh, and Becky..."  
  
"Yes?" She turned around.  
  
"We will be talking again," Sab said as she nodded and left.  
  
"Ok, so what's my punishment? Clean up the apartment?" Derek joked, getting off the couch.  
  
"Sit back down. You think I'm joking?" Sab said upset. Derek sat back down. He had never seen her like this. "How far have you two gone?"  
  
Sab's question took him by surprise. "I'm not gonna tell you," Derek said defensively.  
  
"Fine. You can talk it over with your parents," Sab said walking to the phone.  
  
"Wait! You're not going to tell them are you?" Derek asked, worriedly.  
  
"Give me a good reason not to," Sab snapped at him as he sunk back on the couch.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or do I have to get Elaina on the phone?"  
  
"We've gone just a little further then what you caught us doing," Derek replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Do you love her enough to go all the way?" Sab asked walking over to sit on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Sab, come on." Derek tried to avoid the question.  
  
"It's a simple question, do you love her?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Ok, are you willing to give up school to take care of her and a child, if she got pregnant?"  
  
"Ok, end of discussion," Derek said, getting off the couch.  
  
"Well that just goes to show you." Sab said, walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Show me what?" Derek asked turning to her.  
  
"You're not ready for what you think you're ready for," Sab replied. "Derek, you have a long time. Don't just jump into it."  
  
"You're still not going to tell my parents, right?" Derek asked.  
  
"I won't say a word," Sab said as Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not off the hook, buddy. You're gonna tell them."  
  
"I'm not going to tell them and neither will you. If they find out you left us alone, they'll eat you alive," Derek said with a smirk.  
  
"Go ahead and tell them, it will just prove to them, I can't trust you either," Sab replied.  
  
"And it will also prove that they can't trust you, and you'll never baby- sit Sarah again."  
  
Cody walked back in with Sarah. "Derek! That's enough. What you did was wrong and you're not going to black mail her into covering for you. Besides you're forgetting that I saw what happened too. If you continue to try to blackmail Sab, I'll pick up the phone and tell them right now."  
  
"Thank you for saying that Cody. I know Derek will tell them exactly what happened or I will. And Derek, that's a threat and a promise." Sab took Sarah from Cody. "Now let's eat."  
  
********  
  
Frank and Elaina went to the antique shop Hank had told her about. They looked around with Elaina seeing a lot she wanted but didn't buy anything.  
  
"You feeling ok? You didn't buy anything," Frank joked.  
  
"I liked a lot of what I saw, I just told myself if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't know about it to just look and move on."  
  
"I'm proud of you for finally realizing you don't have to buy everything you see."  
  
"I can go back and by something if you want?" Elaina turned as to go back in.  
  
"No! How about we go eat somewhere?" Frank suggested keeping her from going back in.  
  
"I'd like to go home and let you warm me up the way you did yesterday."  
  
"Are you that cold or do you just want to get back to the honeymoon?"  
  
"I think a little of both, besides that's why we came here, to be together as much as possible." Elaina leaned up against him and kissed him.  
  
"Ok you've convinced me, let's go." 


	7. Important calls

The next morning, the team sat around the main room waiting for Andy and Alex to get there.  
  
"Thanks, we'll look into it," Monica said as she hang up the phone.  
  
"Another lead?" Jake asked as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah, someone thinks they saw someone who fit Maria's description at a local bar two days ago," Monica replied.  
  
"I hope she hasn't started drinking again," Cody said.  
  
"No, it couldn't have been her. She was still in the ward at that time," Monica replied. "Plus it was in Cedar Rapids, Iowa."  
  
"Another dead end," Jake said as Andy walked in.  
  
"So what's the status on our leads?" he asked as he stopped in front of them.  
  
"Nothing, so far." Jake replied. "There have been a few leads, most have gone cold or are dead ends."  
  
"What about Alex?"  
  
"We are still waiting for her." Cody replied as she walked in. "And speak of the devil."  
  
"Alex, what has the orderly reported?" Andy asked as he turned to face her.  
  
"Nothing much. Just said she was very sweet with him and the next thing he knew she had his keys," Alex replied, taking a seat. "He said while she was talking to him, he remembered something that really stood out. Seems they talked about Montana a lot. He was from there and she told him she has a home there. Said she missed it very much."  
  
"Montana?" Andy said, growing a bit pale.  
  
"Yeah, Frank and Elaina have a place there, could be she thinks they maybe there and she's going there to see them. But they are on their honeymoon," Alex added.  
  
"Yeah, but they're spending their honeymoon there," Andy replied with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"Frank and Elaina wanted to keep it low key, so only Sabrina and I knew where they were going," Andy replied.  
  
"Hate to break the honeymoon off early but shouldn't we tell them to keep and eye out for her in case she did go to Montana?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'll call her," Andy replied as Jakes cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" Jake answered.  
  
"Hello Jake, it's Mom," the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Hi mom, what's up?"  
  
"We just got Maria's test results back. It seems she has a brain tumor," Allison replied.  
  
"A brain tumor?"  
  
"Yes that's what has been causing her erratic behavior. It is in the part of the brain the controls her emotions. Do you have any leads yet, as to where she is?"  
  
"None that are going to help us right now," Jake told her.  
  
"We need to find her as quickly as possible. The neuro-surgeon might be able to shrink the tumor with medication, if not he'll have to operate."  
  
"We'll do our best to find her, Mom, I promise. Thanks for the info. I'll call you when we find her," Jake hung up.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. What about a brain tumor?" Cody asked.  
  
"Maria has one. That's why she's been acting weird lately. We need to find her, so they can treat her."  
  
"Elaina has to know this right away," Monica suggested.  
  
****  
  
Sab was sitting in the Donovan's kitchen with Sarah and Derek. Derek was studying with his books open while Sarah was somewhat eating her snack, but more ended up on the floor then in her mouth.  
  
"Sarah, leave the cheerios in the bowl," Sab said as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sab! How's the rug rats?" Frank replied on the other end.  
  
"More important how are you?" Elaina asked also on the phone.  
  
"Surviving. Just trying to get Sarah to keep the food in her bowl, rather then the floor," Sab replied, picking up some of the cereal off the floor.  
  
"Try all you want, but it will never happen." Elaina laughs.  
  
"Be careful or you'll be wearing it, she love food fights," Frank added.  
  
"That's already happened with the pizza the other day," Sab replied. "Are you both on the phone?" Sab asked, noticing that both of them are talking.  
  
"Speaker phone, she doesn't trust me to tell her anything," Frank answered. Elaina swatted at Frank's head.  
  
"I don't blame her. How's your vacation going?"  
  
"Very well thank you," Elaina replied.  
  
"This is the first day we've been up and around," Frank added.  
  
"He's lying," Elaina said giving Frank another swat.  
  
"It's ok, I don't want all details," Sab joked.  
  
"I don't want you to know them either," Elaina replied.  
  
"Has Derek been behaving or do we have to ground him when we get back?" Frank asked.  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about grounding him. I've gave him enough work to last him hundreds of groundings," Sab replied.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Elaina wondered.  
  
"He can tell you why, I'll put him on," Sab replied as she handed Derek the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi sweetie, what do you need to tell us?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Um...I almost failed one of my major tests," Derek fibbed to stall. He looked to Sab who was staring at him to tell his parents.  
  
"What else? I think you're hiding something, you rarely fail tests," Frank said, knowing his son well enough.  
  
"Nope. Nothing I can think of," Derek replied.  
  
"Derek!" Sab shouted at him.  
  
"Why is Sab yelling at you?" Elaina asked confused.  
  
"Sab and Cody caught Becky and I on the couch together. She wanted me to be the one to tell you, not her and I didn't want to. Happy?" Derek said, annoyed.  
  
"She caught you doing WHAT?" Frank asked.  
  
"The whole truth and nothing but or your butt is mine," Elaina said, angrily.  
  
"Ok If you really want to know, we were making out. Ok." Derek handed the phone back to Sab and walked away.  
  
"Derek," Sab said as she put the phone back up to her ear.  
  
"Where were you when this happened?" Frank asked, furiously.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's Derek we should be angry with," Elaina said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I went down to get the pizza, cause the guy doesn't come in the building. The two had their books open studying," Sab tried to explain.  
  
"What were they studying, sex education?" Frank asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Frank! Calm down. Where is Derek now?" Elaina asked.  
  
"He went out to the stables," Sab replied, looking out the window at Derek. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know they would do that."  
  
"I know, you thought you could trust him. He proved you wrong. I want you to take his car keys away and you can drive him to and from school he goes no where without you," Elaina replied.  
  
"Becky is not to come over either," Frank added.  
  
"She hasn't been over since it happened. I've been taking him to school and with Sarah taking her afternoon nap, Cody drives him home for me," Sab replied.  
  
"Good. Now where is my princess?" Frank asked.  
  
"She's right here spilling more cheerio's on the floor," Sab replied turning to Sarah. "Sarah, you wanna talk to Daddy?" Sab put the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hey there Princess, you're supposed to be eating not spilling." Frank laughed.  
  
"Hi baby girl, Momma loves you."  
  
"Momma, Daddy!" Sarah giggled as she tried to take the phone from Sab.  
  
"I hope you've been behaving better than Bubby," Elaina replied.  
  
"Of course she is, she takes after her Daddy," Frank added.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Bubby kiss." Sarah laughed as spilled more food.  
  
"Bubby kissed you?" Frank asked.  
  
"Eckay." Sarah replied as she put a cheerio in her mouth.  
  
"You saw Bubby kiss Becky?" Elaina asked. "That settles it, I'm going to have a very long talk with him."  
  
"He will be severely punished," Frank said to Elaina.  
  
"Mad me?" Sarah asked a little sad from her parent's tone.  
  
"No Honey! Not at you or Sabrina. We're just mad at Bubby," Elaina replied. "Don't worry we won't hurt him," she said it more to Frank than Sarah.  
  
"Let us talk to Sabrina," Frank said.  
  
"Sabeana," Sarah said looking up at Sab.  
  
"You done?" Sab asked as she took the phone away from her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Is there any word about Maria?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not much, she hasn't been back to the restaurant or her place. You'd really have to talk to HQ about all the details," Sab replied as Derek walked back in.  
  
"Andy hasn't called yet. Thought maybe Cody would have called you," Frank added.  
  
"I have had a couple of hang up calls, I'm not sure if they were her or not," Elaina explained. "Frank has the Sheriff watching for her."  
  
"Cody hasn't told me much. Been too busy with the kids to worry a lot about it," Sab replied. "But he has come over to make sure things are ok."  
  
"That's ok. We don't need you to explain him being there," Frank said. "Did I hear Derek come in? Put him back on."  
  
"Don't get in an argument," Elaina warned. "Sab has her hands full now."  
  
"Derek, your parents would like to talk to you," Sab said, handing Derek the phone.  
  
"Why should I talk to them now, I know I'll be in trouble the moment they get home," Derek said, defiantly.  
  
"Can you please just talk to them?" Sab asked.  
  
Derek gave in and took the phone. "Yeah what now."  
  
"You're in a lot of trouble. When we get home you and I are going to talk for a very long time, Frank said to him. "We're also going to talk to Becky's parents and see what they think of the situation. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Sab has already talked with me about it and she's also told Becky's parents. We're not allowed to see each other for a while till she's finished out her punishment as well," Derek replied.  
  
"We're still going to talk to them and we will tell you, if you will see her after she's grounded."  
  
"Great!" Derek said, slumping into a chair.  
  
"You keep messing up your life, not us young man," Elaina stepped in. "We keep telling you you'll be treated as a responsible adult when you act like one. So far you haven't been. Now give Sab the phone back."  
  
"Here." Derek handed it to Sab.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are going to get off here. If he does anything else, we want to know immediately."  
  
"Even if it's giving you a hard time. We want to know," Frank added. "Give the princess a kiss for us. We'll call in a day or two."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later," Sab said.  
  
"Bye." 


	8. Socializing

"Sarah is going to be so spoiled if you keep calling her Princess," Elaina said to Frank.  
  
"Like she isn't already." Frank put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are we going out tonight? I think we could use some social time."  
  
"Bored with my company?"  
  
"Never" Elaina kissed him. "I just would like to go dancing and have a few drinks. Maybe see some old friends."  
  
"Now see, you're bored with just me to talk to." Frank sounded dejected.  
  
"No, I have Hank to talk to too, so that shot that theory," Elaina teased.  
  
"Ok. I'll take you out but no heavy drinking you been drinking way too much lately."  
  
"I have? Doesn't seem like it to me. Or are you afraid I'll turn into an alcoholic like Maria?"  
  
"No, but you got drunk at the party you and Sab had for going back to work, you got drunk at the reception, and you were a little tipsy after the wedding."  
  
"I see your point, 2 beers and nothing more, deal?" Elaina put her hand out to shake on it.  
  
"Deal but we seal it with a kiss." Frank kissed her.  
  
"That's the only reason you make deals with me to just have another excuse to kiss me."  
  
"I'm married to you. I don't need an excuse."  
  
********  
  
Frank and Elaina went to their favorite bar. The Ole Saloon owned by an old family friend, Gus Howard. Elaina saw Gus right away and made a beeline toward him.  
  
"Hey Gus! How's business?" Elaina hugged the big burly owner.  
  
"Well hello Elaina, Frank. I heard you were in town. Also heard he made an honest woman out of you, again."  
  
"Well I married her again. Don't know about the honest part." Frank laughed.  
  
"Ok, we came here to dance, so lets go. Two beers Gus have them waiting on us," Elaina ordered over her shoulder as they went to the dance floor. They danced for a couple of songs but Elaina couldn't keep her mind on dancing.  
  
"Ouch! Can't you stay on your own feet tonight?" Frank complained.  
  
"Sorry, I just keep thinking about the phone call from Andy. I'm really worried about Maria," Elaina said.  
  
"I'm sure they're doing their best to find her. The sheriff is looking around here, so why don't you put your mind on something else."  
  
"Like what, our son making out?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I knew calling was a bad idea. Now you're going to worry the rest of the vacation about him and Maria."  
  
They went to sit down at the bar to have their drinks. "No bar fights tonight," Gus warned them.  
  
"Would we do that?" Frank asked, innocently.  
  
"Yes, you would and have before, if I remember right." Gus laughed as he went to another customer.  
  
"Do you think there's more than what Derek told us?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Knowing our son there probably is but let's not think about that right now," Frank said taking a drink.  
  
"Just one more thing and I'll drop the topic. If and I hope it's if, if they've gone all the way and she turns up pregnant, they're on their own in my eyes. I'm not going to help them out. He was old enough to make the baby he's old enough to support them. If her parents feel different fine but not me, I hope you agree."  
  
"I do agree. I think it's a wise decision. Of course he'll try everything in his power to get us to help."  
  
"Let him try, it won't work," Elaina said, firmly. Elaina looked around at the people that were there.  
  
"You looking for someone?" Frank asked.  
  
"I just feel as if I'm being watched. Never mind I'm just paranoid," Elaina said turning again to her drink.  
  
"Hey Sis! What are you two doing here?" Reese greeted his sister with a hug.  
  
"We decided to have a night out. I'd ask you to join us but that's up to him." She leaned her head on Frank's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go to a table. He can dance with you next. You can use his feet a while," Frank said, getting up from the bar.  
  
"My mind wasn't on dancing and I stepped on him a couple of times," Elaina explained after seeing the confused look on Reese's face.  
  
"Are you worried about Maria?" Reese asked.  
  
"Not really. Derek and his girlfriend have been closer than we want," Elaina told him.  
  
Frank proceeded to explain to Reese what happened and Reese started to laugh but stopped when Elaina kicked him from under the table. "Ok Sis it's a serious situation. I hope you handle it with out hurting him."  
  
"I'd never hurt him, you know that." Elaina gave him an icy stare.  
  
"I was just kidding," Reese apologized.  
  
Gus introduced the band and it was Brice, a friend of Reese and Elaina's. When he saw Elaina he tried to get her to come up on stage to sing but she wouldn't do it.  
  
"Why not Elaina? You're just sitting here worrying why not go up and have some fun," Reese urged her.  
  
"I don't want to and that should be enough of an answer.", Elaina snapped at Reese.  
  
"Ok! I won't say another word. You don't need to get snippy about it." Reese took a drink of his beer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brother I just have a lot on my mind is all." Elaina put her head on Frank's shoulder again and he put his arm around her. They listened to the band and saw that they were getting a lot of requests between songs.  
  
The waitress gave Brice another note, he read it and then looked at Elaina. "Well it looks like we have another request that's also a dedication. Elaina this is for you and the note says that you're to pay attention to the words. Hope you know what that means." Brice saw that she was puzzled and added. "No signature on it."  
  
"I wonder who's dedicating a song to my wife," Frank tried to see if he could tell who it was.  
  
"I don't know but I'm suppose to listen, so shut up," Elaina said.  
  
When the band started playing the song Elaina listened to the words. It was the song: When You Come Back To Me Again. "I know this song, it's from Maria's favorite movie," Reese stated.  
  
"She must be here but where?" Elaina looked around as did Frank and Reese but they didn't see her. "I'm going to talk to the waitress."  
  
Elaina went over to the waitress and she pointed over in the dimly lit corner but saw that there was no one there now. She walked back over to the table and sat down. "It was Maria but she's gone now. The waitress said the lady resembled me a little."  
  
"Why would she dedicate that song to you?" Frank asked.  
  
"The song is about someone lost wanting help to get back to how they used to be. She wants our help but won't ask for it out right for some reason," Elaina explained.  
  
"Does she have a split personality or what?" Reese asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I should've told you. Maria has a brain tumor that's affecting her personality. The doctors want to try medication to shrink it before they operate," Elaina explained. "Reese, does Maria still own her family home in Billings, that you know of?"  
  
"As far as I know she still does. Do you think she's there?"  
  
"I think we should go look. It's getting late though she may not have drove all that way?" Elaina was frustrated.  
  
"We should go check it out. She has to be there, were else could she have gone?" Reese said.  
  
"You're right let's go." Elaina picked up her jacket and stopped. "Frank, if she's there, would you mind if we cut this trip short and took her back tonight?"  
  
"You must be worried about her if you're willing to fly at night. So, no I don't mind. I think we should go pack our things first, that way we'll be ready to go."  
  
"That's a good idea. Reese can you have the plane ready then?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll call and have it fueled and ready to go. I'll fly you back myself."  
  
"I hope when we find her she's in her pleasant mood and not fight us," Elaina said.  
  
"We'll take it one step at a time, Elaina. We need to know she's there first," Frank told her.  
  
"I'll meet you at the road leading to the house. An hour good enough?" Reese asked.  
  
"That's fine. I want to go alone to the house first. If she's there, it will be least stressful, if she doesn't feel ganged up on," Elaina told them. 


	9. Family Matters

They went back to the ranch and Frank was amazed at how fast Elaina packed for the return trip. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Pack that fast. It took you 3 hours to pack for here and in less than 20 minutes you're done."  
  
"I'm leaving some things here like I always do. Besides I plan on coming back and finishing our trip when we have a weekend off together." Elaina giggled.  
  
"I like that plan. I told Hank what was going on. He said he would get our cases to the plane for us."  
  
"Did you also call the team and tell them we may have found her?"  
  
"Yes. I called and talked to Andy. He said he could get us some help but I told him it wasn't necessary."  
  
"I hope we can handle it ourselves. I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"I'm ready are you?" Frank asked, closing his suitcase.  
  
"I'm ready. I'll drive you have never been to her house."  
  
"You can give me the directions," Frank stated.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of my driving? To tell you the truth, I am really getting tired of your smart ass remarks about it." Elaina was getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry I only tease you because I know it irritates you." Frank laughed but noticed she didn't think it was funny. "You can drive." Frank gave in.  
  
Elaina made sure she hit every rough spot on the back road. Frank just clinched his teeth and smiled at her each time she hit a pothole. They met up with Reese on the corner leading to the house.  
  
"Just how are you going to handle this?" Reese asked.  
  
"Frank, get out and go with Reese," Elaina ordered.  
  
"Why? I can keep out of sight while you check on her."  
  
"For one reason, you really didn't enjoy the ride here and two I said I was going alone."  
  
"I would think you would want me there in case she was combative."  
  
"I can handle her. Just give me five minutes and then you can come in. Knock, don't just barge in. Ok?"  
  
"Yes Boss. Lets get this over with," Frank said, getting out of the SUV.  
  
Elaina took off up the road. Frank and Reese both checked their watches to time her. "So I take it you made a comment about her driving again?"  
  
"One of these days, I will learn to keep my mouth shut." Frank and Reese both laughed.  
  
Elaina saw a light still on in the house. She went to the door and knocked loudly. Maria came to the door.  
  
"Hello Maria. May I come in?" Elaina saw the surprise in Maria's eyes.  
  
"Lainie! Why are you here? Is everything ok?" Maria asked.  
  
"Maria, you asked me sort of to come here. Don't you remember?"  
  
"I've been having trouble remembering things lately," Maria said letting her in.  
  
"That's ok I forget things too, we all have our moments."  
  
Maria started to cry and Elaina held her. "Lainie, what's wrong with me? Am I crazy?"  
  
"Oh Honey! No you're not crazy. The doctors do know what's wrong now. They want to help you. Do you remember being in the hospital last week?" Elaina asked her hoping it wouldn't change her mood.  
  
"Some of it but it's a bit fuzzy."  
  
"I need to take you back, so the doctors can start treating you. Will you go back with me?"  
  
"I want help, I really do. I just can't control my feelings. They're so mixed up," Maria said through sobs.  
  
"I know Honey. I want to help you anyway I can. I love you."  
  
"Even after everything I have done and said you still feel that way?" Maria looked at her.  
  
"I hope what you did wasn't intentional. I want to believe that you're condition had something to do with it."  
  
"What if I said, what I did with Cody was intentional?"  
  
"I'd believe you. You did it in the past and you think of it as a game. I do hope you regret doing it and will never do it again to anyone. I don't like what you have done Maria but I've never stopped loving you. You're a part of my family and I'd never stop loving a family member."  
  
"I do regret it and I've apologized but no one believed me due to my other actions."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "That's Reese and Frank. Can I let them in?"  
  
"Sure." Maria let go of her. Elaina opened the door and let them in. Frank saw that they both had tears running down their faces.  
  
"Hello cousin. Are you ok?" Reese went over to Maria and hugged her.  
  
"I'm going to be ok with Lainie's help." Maria smiled at her.  
  
Frank put his arm around Elaina and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok?'  
  
"I'm doing fine. She wants to go back," Elaina whispered to him.  
  
"I guess we can leave when you're ready I just need to lock up the house," Maria told them.  
  
"Why don't you visit with Reese? Frank and I will lock up for you?"  
  
"I'd like that, thank you." Maria went and sat down with Reese.  
  
Elaina and Frank checked the house to make sure it was secure. Elaina went into one of the bedrooms and was surprised at what she found. She walked to the hall and motioned for Frank to come in. "What do you make of this room."  
  
Frank looked in and saw a room well supplied with baby things. "Looks to me like she wanted to keep her baby. I wonder why she gave it up?"  
  
"I'm afraid to ask her. It could send her over the edge again."  
  
"I'm surprised that she kept this stuff after she gave the baby up."  
  
"Me too. I really need to find out what really happened and she's the only way to know."  
  
"Wait until she's on the plane. She can't bolt from there."  
  
"Good idea. Let's finish up and get her back." Elaina said, turning off the light and shutting the door.  
  
"I'll call Andy and tell him we found her," Frank said. 


	10. Going Home

On the plane back to Chicago, Maria seemed to be staying in her good mood. She was sleeping off and on. When she woke up and saw Elaina curled up with Frank she got up and went over to them.  
  
"Lainie, can we talk for a while? Privately?"  
  
"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Elaina asked as they walked back to Maria's seat.  
  
"Do you think Jake would talk to me?"  
  
"I think he would. What do you want to tell him?"  
  
"That I'm sorry for hurting him. It was never my intention. It's whatever that's wrong with me. Do you know what the doctors found out exactly?"  
  
"Yes I know. I wish I didn't have to tell you and I really don't want to tell you right now."  
  
"Why? Is it that bad? Please tell me I need to know," Maria begged her cousin.  
  
"You have a tumor in the part of your brain that controls your personality. It has been altering your behavior. They want to try medication before they do surgery." Elaina waited for her to say something.  
  
"Cancer?" Maria asked.  
  
"They're not sure they need you for more test. I'll be there with you, if that's what you want." Elaina held her.  
  
"Can we call Jake before I turn into my Miss Hyde personality again? I really want to talk to him."  
  
"Sure." Elaina went over and got the cell phone and called Jake. "Hello, Jake. It's Elaina. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I had another call that did that. I heard you found Maria."  
  
"Yes, she's right here. She wants to talk to you, if you would?"  
  
"Is she ok?" Jake was hesitant.  
  
"Right now, yes. She wants to apologize to you while she can."  
  
"Put her on, I'll hang up if anything happens, is that ok?"  
  
"Yes. Here she is." Elaina handed her the phone.  
  
"Jake, Elaina told me I have a tumor. I guess you know that by now?"  
  
"Yeah I know. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I've been having headaches and not eating well. I now know why that was happening. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I really like you, Jake. I really wish I could take back everything I said and did. I know you must hate me and I don't blame you at all."  
  
"I don't hate you. I need to apologize to you for what I said the last time we were together. I didn't mean it. I was never using you then or ever."  
  
Maria was starting to cry. "I can't talk anymore, I accept your apology." She handed Elaina the phone. Elaina walked away from her to talk to Jake. Frank came over to sit with Maria.  
  
"Jake she'd a little emotional right now. Can you be at the airport in an hour? It would mean a lot to her, to see you there."  
  
"Sure I can be there. I know Mom is going to be at the hospital when you get there."  
  
"Yeah, I called her earlier. Thank you Jake. We'll see you in a while."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Elaina walked back over to Maria and Frank. "Cousin, would you like the grand tour of the plane?"  
  
"That's right this is the first time. I forgot it was new," Maria said getting up to walk with her.  
  
"Well as you can see it is slightly bigger than the last one. I wanted it to be comfortable so I had an overstuffed sofa and chairs added. I didn't spare any expense, which made Frank cringe at the time, but he realized that I was using it for business too so he got over it. There's a sleeping compartment, that's very comfy, believe me."  
  
"I bet you tried it out on the trip out, didn't you?"  
  
"You know me all too well, cousin." Elaina smiled. "Maria, I don't want to upset you or anything but I'm really curious about something you said at my bridal shower. You mentioned a baby."  
  
"I said what? I don't remember a lot about that night."  
  
"You told us you left a baby at a church with a note saying you didn't want it."  
  
"Oh no! I didn't. It was an orphanage run by a church in Virginia. I didn't just leave him. I couldn't keep him, Lainie. I was too career oriented and the baby belonged to Aaron I couldn't look at the baby without seeing him. It hurt too much not having Aaron there to help raise our child. I'm not a bad person. I just know my abilities, I couldn't handle a baby not then," Maria explained.  
  
"I understand. I just wish you'd told Mom or me about it, instead of going through it alone. Why did you keep the baby things?"  
  
"I had that room set up when I first found out I was pregnant. I thought I could handle it and keep him but things changed. That was the first time I had been back to the house since I gave up the baby. I just kept away from that room while I was there."  
  
"I was really worried about how you really felt about the baby. I thought maybe you were wanting to get him back or something."  
  
"No! I know he's with a good family. I met them. He's in good hands." Maria had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to say anymore, ok?"  
  
"Ok, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I want you to know I'll always be here."  
  
"Thanks, Lainie. We better go back up with Frank. He's probably having withdrawal, not having you next to him," Maria joked.  
  
"I don't doubt that." They both laughed as they walked back.  
  
*******  
  
When they landed at the airport Jake met them with Andy. Maria saw Jake immediately and ran over to see him. "Jake I'm so glad you came here." Maria hugged him and Jake gave her a kiss. Jake held her as Elaina walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Jake. We're ready to take Maria to the hospital. Are you going too?"  
  
"If Maria wants me to, I will."  
  
"Yes! I want you to." Maria hugged him again. "There's just one thing Lainie. I want to let Allison make any decisions on my treatment. I don't want to burden you with that."  
  
"I'm not sure she'll want to do that. I can do it, Maria. You're not a burden."  
  
"I trust Jake's mom and I want her to take care of it," Maria insisted.  
  
"Mom will do it, Elaina. Don't worry," Jake said and Elaina agreed.  
  
"She seems to being doing ok. Has she turned against you since you found her?" Andy asked Frank as they walked toward them.  
  
"No, which I find amazing. I was sure she would've when Elaina questioned her but she's done really well." They walked to the cars. Maria and Jake were walking ahead of Elaina.  
  
Maria and Jake were laughing about something and Maria started playfully punching at Jake, when she landed a heavy punch to his jaw, Elaina ran up to them. "Maria why did you do that?"  
  
"He didn't think I would do it," Maria said with an evil smile. Elaina thought she was changing.  
  
"Jake, you started this?" Elaina was confused.  
  
"Don't worry, cousin. I haven't lost my bearing again, yet. We were only playing around."  
  
"I didn't think she'd punch me so hard. Good thing we're going to the hospital," Jake said rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Sorry but you shouldn't have bet me." Maria said as Andy let her in the car.  
  
"I'll ride with Jake. You and Andy can take Maria," Frank told Elaina.  
  
"See you there, Love." 


	11. Father Son Talk

At the hospital Allison met them and agreed to Maria's wishes that she make all medical decisions for her treatment. Allison introduced them to the neurologist that was in charge of her case. He suggested that Maria get some sleep and they would start running more test later that morning.  
  
"Elaina. I know you trust Allison and I know she'll make the right decisions for me. I also know she'll talk to you before she makes them," Maria told her.  
  
"I do trust her. You couldn't be in any better hands. I love you, Maria and I want what's best for you." Elaina hugged her. A nurse came to take her to her room. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow."  
  
"I'll take good care of her, Elaina," Allison assured her.  
  
"I know and I want to thank you for what you're about to do and all that you have done so far for her."  
  
"You're very welcome." Allison left to go be with Maria.  
  
"Frank and I are going to spend sometime at the apartment instead of going home. Are you going to stick around?" Elaina asked Jake.  
  
"I want to see Maria before I go and talk to Mom about visiting her during the treatments," he answered.  
  
"Ok if Maria needs me you know where we are. Thanks for being here for her," Elaina said.  
  
"No problem, I really like her, Elaina," Jake said. "If you don't mind me asking. What else is bothering you? You still like pretty upset about something."  
  
"Oh, we just found out something about Derek, we have to deal with that when we get home."  
  
"Sounds serious."  
  
"Very," Elaina answered.  
  
"Lady, are you ready to go?" Frank asked coming up to them with Andy.  
  
"Sure, if our driver is ready, I'm ready," Elaina said.  
  
"Off we go then, see you tomorrow, Jake," Frank said then they left.  
  
********  
  
Sab sat in the game room with Sarah playing Barbie's as she heard the front door unlock. She walked towards it to see Elaina and Frank walk in. "I didn't think to expect you so soon."  
  
"I wanted to see my little girl. Elaina wants to yell at Derek before school," Frank said as he put the suitcases down.  
  
"He's kidding. We both want to yell at Derek," Elaina joked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's waiting for you guys too. He hasn't come out of his room since I told him you were coming home," Sab replied.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Sarah yells as she runs for them.  
  
"Hey there Princess. How's my girl?" Frank picked her up and Sarah hugged his neck, tightly.  
  
"Hey, where is my hug, Little One?" Elaina asked, Sarah leaned over to her.  
  
Sab stood smiling at them. "She really missed you two."  
  
"Hope she didn't give you any trouble. Elaina said.  
  
"My daughter would never give anyone trouble. She's perfect like me," Frank said, laughing.  
  
"Besides from throwing food on the floor, she was a perfect angel." Sab giggled.  
  
"Sounds like typical Sarah, to me," Frank said.  
  
"We better go get the talk with Derek over with," Elaina suggested.  
  
"I'll wait with Sarah in the game room," Sab replied as she took Sarah. "Let's go finish our game, shall we?"  
  
Frank and Elaina walked upstairs and enter Derek's room. The minute Derek saw them he became very defensive. "Before you start I want to say something," Derek requested.  
  
"Fair enough, what?" Elaina sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"I love Becky and I want to be able to see her again. I know what we did was wrong. We just love each other, so much," Derek explained.  
  
"Derek, please explain your definition of love to me," Elaina suggested, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, love is love."  
  
"No, there are many types of love. I want to hear from you, how you feel about Becky. There's puppy love that you out grow. There's your first love that some say they can't live without. There's love at first sight, when you know the person you're looking at is the one you hope to marry. And there's the love for your sister. And the love you have for your father and me. And then there is the type of love he and I share very deep, caring and true to one another. So what kind of love do you and Becky have?"  
  
"I can tell you what he feels," Frank said, sarcastically.  
  
"Frank, don't go there," Elaina warned him.  
  
"I constantly think about her. When I hear a song, I think of her. I like being with her and holding her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Derek declared.  
  
"Wait a minute! Being with her how?" Frank asked, angrily.  
  
"If you really want to know how far we have gone. We made love."  
  
"Please tell me you used a condom," Elaina blurted out.  
  
"Yes mother I did. The first time."  
  
"The first time?" Elaina was shocked and angry.  
  
"She didn't want me to use one the other time, so I didn't."  
  
"I don't care what she wants, if you're going to have sex, you are going to use one," Elaina insisted.  
  
"Elaina, why don't I take over? You're getting way too upset," Frank suggested, wanting to talk to Derek alone.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, until I know he's understanding me."  
  
"Why should I understand you? You don't understand me," Derek yelled.  
  
"Derek, just calm down. Your Mom and I just don't want you getting Becky pregnant. You both are too young for that. Wait until after college at least before starting a family," Frank reasoned.  
  
"Then you don't mind if Becky and I are together? You just don't want to become grandparents yet?"  
  
"We prefer that you hadn't been together at all, yet. Sex is not the only way you can show your love for someone. You can show a woman you love her in many ways." Frank saw Elaina smile and she got up to leave them alone.  
  
"I know that Dad but we wanted to show our love in all ways," Derek stated.  
  
Frank sighed heavily. "We just want you to stop and think about something. If Becky were to get pregnant what would you do."  
  
"We'd get married, at least, I hope that we would get married."  
  
"Where would you live?" Frank asked.  
  
"Couldn't we live here?" Derek wondered.  
  
"No. If you're old enough to father a child, you're old enough to have a place of your own. Which brings us to how you will pay for your home?"  
  
"My trust fund, I guess. Until I find a job."  
  
"Wrong answer. That trust fund isn't touched, until you're 21."  
  
"But you and Mom could change that, right?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, we won't. I guess you'll have to find a job, plus go to college and raise a family," Frank said.  
  
"I had planned on getting a job while I was in college."  
  
"Really? Do you realize how much money you'll need a week to support your family? At least 300 a week it, could be more? You'll have doctor bills for the pregnancy and rent because you won't be able to buy a house. Then there's your car, you have to keep it maintained."  
  
"Wouldn't you and Mom help us, if we needed it?"  
  
"No! It was your idea to have sex and get her pregnant it's up to you to pay for everything."  
  
"I can't believe Mom wouldn't help us some way," Derek scoffed.  
  
"Believe it Derek. Your Mom and I talked about this and she feels the same way. It would all rest on you and Becky."  
  
"Becky could get a job too, that would help."  
  
"Only for so long and then she'd have to quit or go on maternity leave. And then it would be only you, again, bringing in the money."  
  
"Would I still be able to become an agent, if I wanted to?"  
  
"Depends on a lot of things. Would Becky want to move? Would you be able to afford to move for your training? Would you want to be away from your family for long periods of time? Most of all, does Becky want you to become an agent?"  
  
"She likes the idea of my following in your footsteps. It never seemed to bother you and Mom being away from us," Derek said.  
  
"Yes, it does bother us. Your Mom and I always tried to stay close by on our assignments, if one of us were out of the country, the other would be with you and Sarah."  
  
"That didn't always work either, did it?"  
  
"No, there were times when we both had to be gone but we never forgot about you. You were taken care of and loved when we were away. You were always with family. And you were in our hearts at all times."  
  
"I know but I still missed you two and I know Sarah does too."  
  
"Then you know what you'll be putting your family through, do you want to do that to them?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'll need to do something as a career and I want it to be in law enforcement."  
  
"There's a lot of danger involved. You realize that?"  
  
"Yes Dad, I know the risk. I know that you and Mom both have come close to not being here, but you survived."  
  
"Derek, there may still come a time when it happens that we don't."  
  
"I don't want to hear that. Mom works in an office now, she's fairly safe and you could work in an office too."  
  
"No! I'll never be behind a desk permanently. I'll retire as an active agent. I love my job and I take precautions to make sure I'm safe but sometimes that isn't enough. It's a risk I'm willing to take to help protect others and my family. And as far as your Mom is concerned, she isn't always safe. She could be hurt if anyone from our past should come after us. So we try to prepare, you mostly, each time we're in danger."  
  
"I know we have our 'if something happens speeches' every time you go on a case. I bet that's one thing your team doesn't know about you." Derek smiled.  
  
"No they don't."  
  
"I do have a lot to sort out. I realize that now. Can we continue this later? I'd like to do some thinking right now."  
  
"Just remember, that we both love you and we're just wanting you to understand the consequences before you have to live with them."  
  
"I know that now. I love you both too," Derek said, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll be around whenever you want to talk more." Frank hugged him again before leaving. As he left the room he saw Elaina sitting on the top step. "Listening in on our conversation?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get in a fist fight," Elaina said getting up.  
  
"I'd never do that. Come on let's go bug Sarah now." Frank laughed.  
  
"Ok she's in the game room with Sab."  
  
"She hasn't left yet?"  
  
"I think she's waiting to see how it went with Derek," Elaina explained.  
  
"I guess she can know, after all she found them," Frank reasoned.  
  
********  
  
Frank and Elaina went into the game room to find Sarah and Sab dancing. "OK, put your hands up and spin." Sab laughed as she spun around to see Frank and Elaina standing there. "Oh my, didn't know you two were there."  
  
"Don't stop! You two seem to be having fun." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Yeah we could always join you, Frank said.  
  
"It's ok. We were just finishing up," Sab said as she stopped the CD. "You two have a good talk with him?"  
  
"He's scared to death now and thinking about things," Frank replied.  
  
"Well, least he's thinking," Sab considered that an accomplishment.  
  
"Yeah, we gave him the news that if Becky were to get pregnant, we'd more or less disown him. They wouldn't get any help from us." Elaina was serious about it.  
  
"Wow. Don't think I could ever be that strict," Sab said, hoping that when she have a kid she doesn't have to go through this.  
  
"If they are old enough to make the baby, they are old enough to take responsibility," Elaina said.  
  
"There are times when you have to be very strict with children or sometimes they never learn," Frank said.  
  
"I have lots to learn myself," Sab replied looking at Sarah. "I guess I better be heading home."  
  
"So tell us one thing before you go. Did this experience help you decide on wanting children after your married?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Well parts of it did. But then I think, it's life, you'll have to deal with problems as they come," Sab replies. "But I think I wouldn't mind a little girl or boy of my own."  
  
"I think you dealt with Derek very effectively. We really appreciate you looking after them. I know how frustrating it can get at times. I think you'll be a very good mother," Frank said.  
  
"That's high praise coming from him," Elaina said surprised at Frank giving the compliment.  
  
"Thanks," Sab said blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, I hope you have as much joy in your life with your children as we do," Elaina added.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you two at work," Sab said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Good bye Sab!" Frank said as she left. "I'm glad we didn't scare her out of having children," Frank said turning to Elaina.  
  
"She's definitely thinking about being a mother. She did do a good job handling Derek's situation."  
  
"In a way I'm glad she caught him. If one of us had done it I hate to think of what would've happened," Frank said holding her.  
  
"I'm not sure Sab was too happy to be the one but you're right, it would've been different, if it had been one of us." 


	12. Back to work

Elaina and Frank arrived at HQ. Andy was there, talking to Alex and Monica. "Hey, where is everyone? Don't they know they have work to do?" Frank said as they walked in.  
  
"Actually we don't have an assignment right now, since you found Maria," Alex said, as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Elaina! Did you leave orders that I couldn't see Maria today?" Jake was angry.  
  
"No! I didn't and you can change your tone of voice anytime now. Your mother is in charge of Maria. Allison called and told me that Maria didn't want me to be there for the test. I assume she must've told her she didn't want you there either."  
  
"That isn't how she felt last night. When I got there this morning the nurse said there are no visitors allowed at all!" Jake yelled.  
  
"She can change her mind Jake or she may have changed into her Miss Hyde personality as she calls it. Allison just didn't have time to tell you."  
  
"She had time to call you," Jake countered.  
  
"Did you check your messages this morning? Maybe she called and you were in the shower or already gone ever think of that?" Elaina was getting angry at his yelling.  
  
Jake realized that he didn't check them. "No, I didn't check them. I'm sorry, you're probably right."  
  
Cody and Sab arrived. "You're late again," Frank said to them. "What's the excuse this time?"  
  
"I forgot I was to come back to work today." Sab laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with Jake he looks a little ticked off? Cody observed.  
  
"Maria has evidently changed her mind about having him with her during her tests today," Elaina answered.  
  
"What tests is she having?" Sab asked.  
  
"They are measuring the tumor so they know if it's growing and they're going to do more test to see if it's cancer. They wanted to give her a small amount of the medication they want to use to see if she has an allergic reaction to it. Maria is very sensitive to medications."  
  
"That's about the only thing she's sensitive about," Sab stated.  
  
"Sabrina! I know that you don't like her but you need to put that hatred to rest before it eats you alive. Maria told me she was sorry that she hurt you and Cody and that it wasn't the personality change that caused it, it was all her doing just as it was in the past."  
  
"I'm never going to forgive her for what she did," Sab said.  
  
"You may have to work with her in the future, if she should decide to come back to work. Will you be able to handle that?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I will as long as she stays away from me and Cody," Sab insisted.  
  
"Maria said some things to you about Cody and that was her personality change that caused her to say them. She and Cody were never lovers before he found her passed out."  
  
"Cody explained all that to me. I believe him. We had a long revealing talk while you were gone, thanks to Derek."  
  
"What did he do?" Elaina sounded exasperated.  
  
"He shut the elevator down in my building with Cody and I stuck until we had it out. He just wanted us back together."  
  
"My son is a romantic and a pain in the ass but I'm glad he did. At least now I don't have too." Elaina laughed.  
  
"You would've done that to us?" Cody asked.  
  
"Actually I had something else in mind but I'm not giving it away. I may have to use it in the future if you two have any other break ups." Elaina smiled and walked off to see Andy and Frank.  
  
"I hope Maria recovers fully from this ordeal," Andy told Frank.  
  
"I think she will in time," Frank said.  
  
"Andy, let's give them the day off. We didn't expect to be back yet and we don't have anything too pressing to give them right now, so let them have today," Elaina suggested.  
  
"Fine with me. I have one meeting today and then I'm going to meet Sam for a relaxing afternoon, myself."  
  
"And who would be minding the store if I were still away?" Elaina smiled.  
  
"You know that place runs itself most of the time. We're just there taking up space most of the day."  
  
"Now Andy, I want to thank you for telling my husband that, because I had him convinced our job was very taxing and I hate all the problems I have to solve, day in and day out." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Sorry. Let them loose I have to be going, nice to have you both back. Oh Elaina! Before I forget you'll have to be own your own at the office the first of the month I scheduled my 2-week vacation for then. I'm not telling you were I'm going either. And don't try to get me to move it either. Sam and I have already made plans and we aren't changing them for anyone," Andy told her.  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm all for you and Sam having time together. I'll manage without you, if I have any problems, I'll just bring in Frank to yell at people while I solve them."  
  
"That's sounds like a good plan. I'll see you all later. Bye."  
  
"Bye Andy. Say hello from me to Sam." Elaina called out. "Ok everybody leave and don't come back until tomorrow morning and don't be late either. I'll have a case ready for you. Course I won't be here to give it to you but he will." Elaina said. 


	13. Important question

Sab and Cody were sitting on the couch in Sab's new apartment. After the week of looking after Derek and Sarah plus everything else that had gone on, it was time to relax.  
  
"So how did you enjoy playing mommy for the week?" Cody asked her as he massages her shoulders.  
  
"Tiring, painful, and surprising. But I loved every minute of it," Sab replied closing her eyes.  
  
"That's good practice," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be for a while before we have any running around," Sab replied.  
  
"You still thinking we should get married?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well like you said before, it's not out of the question," Sab replied getting up to face him. "That's another reason why I wanted this loft."  
  
"And what's that?" Cody asked, curiously.  
  
"I want you to move in here with me," Sab answered.  
  
"For real?" Sab nodded, smiling.  
  
"Well, that's kinda going to wreck my surprise for tonight," Cody said, getting off the couch.  
  
"Your surprise?" Sab asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. But you don't wanna know it," Cody said, walking out to the balcony. Sab got up and followed him.  
  
"Tell me, I wanna know the surprise," Sab pleaded with him.  
  
"Ok, first you have to close your eyes," Cody replied.  
  
"Ok." Sab closed her eyes.  
  
"Stay right here," Cody said as he ran back into the apartment. Sab waited with her eyes closed out on the balcony. The cool wind blew through her hair.  
  
"Still have your eyes closed?" Cody asked as he returned.  
  
"Yes," Sab replied. "What is it?!"  
  
"Hold on." Cody took her hands into his. "Ok, open."  
  
Sab opened her eyes to find Cody kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Cody, what ar..."  
  
"Sabrina, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you," Cody began to say.  
  
"Oh my..." Sab put her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Would you do me the honor and marry me?" Cody asked as he took a ring out of his pocket.  
  
Sab nodded her head in tears. "Yes I will," Sab replied, smiling. Cody put the ring on her finger and got up off the floor. He took her into his arms and kissed her. "This was a much better surprise."  
  
"I bet it was," Cody said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	14. Had To Tell Ya

The next day Sab had to tell someone her news before she went to work. She went to Elaina's office to see her. Elaina's secretary announced Sab over the intercom.  
  
"Let her in," Elaina said.  
  
Sab peaked her head in. "Very busy at the moment?"  
  
"Never too busy for you or Frank. What's up? You're here earlier than you normally go to work or did Frank fire you and not tell me?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that, I just got up early for once," Sab replied as she walked in with her hands behind her back. "There's something I needed to talk about with you."  
  
"Sounds serious."  
  
"It is. Well.um.how do I put this?" Sab said as she raised her hand to put her hair behind her ear. As she does Elaina noticed the ring on her finger.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is?! Elaina exclaimed getting up to walk over to her.  
  
"What?" Sab said then looked at her hand and realizec she showed Elaina the ring. "Um .Well, what do you think?"  
  
"You're sneaky for one thing and as far as the ring goes. Congrats!" Elaina hugged her. "I think it's terrific news. I see Maggie was correct on her prediction for you."  
  
Sab blushed. "He asked me last night, and I thought you should be the first to know."  
  
"I feel honored. Have you set a date or are you and Cody going to break my record of a 5 year engagement?"  
  
Sab laughed. "No. But we haven't set a date yet. I really have no idea how to plan a wedding."  
  
"I can help you by giving you a list of things you need to do. You had a little experience helping me but planning your own is really different."  
  
"Yeah and scary. I'm actually getting married," Sab added, sounding hesitant.  
  
"Getting married can be scary but being married is no different than living together except that you have a piece of paper to prove it," Elaina tried to assure her.  
  
"Well Cody and I haven't been living together."  
  
"I think you should take your time and live together for a while before you get married."  
  
"Its not like we're getting married tomorrow. But it's just scary that soon we'll be walking down the aisle."  
  
"I realize what you're saying but if you really want to get married it shouldn't be scaring you. It just sounds like you need some time is all," Elaina said.  
  
"I guess so. The other thing that's bothering me is Maggie's predictions. It looks as if she was right about Cody and me getting back together. I mean if she knew that.."  
  
"Will she be right about the children too? So that's what is scaring you? Having children?"  
  
"Yeah it is. I mean it's a big responsibility. I was able to take care of Derek and Sarah for a week, but am I going to be ready to take care of one the rest of my life?" Sab asked looking off into space. "It also means that Cody and I can't do a lot of the stuff we normally do. Stay out late and go to clubs."  
  
"There are such things as babysitters and or a nanny. Frank and I go out, we always have, always will. You don't give up your life when you have a child. A child will change it somewhat and it will enhance it very much but it's not a death sentence to your social life."  
  
"I guess you're right. Just going to take some time to soak in," Sab replied.  
  
"Sab a word of advice. Don't worry about having children you aren't married yet. Just relax and enjoy your engagement. I'll help you in any way to prepare for your wedding if you want me too. I'll give you motherly advice if and when you ever get pregnant."  
  
"We talked about it and we're going to try to prevent having kids until we're married. I learned my lesson after that scare I had. I'll really appreciate any and all help and advice," Sab said, looking at her watch. "I better get out of here and get to work before Frank does fire me."  
  
"I'd never let him do that just because you where late. Any other reason I would have to think about." She winked at her.  
  
"Cya Elaina. Thanks for talking to me. I feel a little better about things," Sab said as she walked out the door. 


End file.
